


Salvação

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Salvação

"Mesmo que a chuva fosse forte, os clarões quase o cegassem e os raios pareciam que cairiam a qualquer momento em sua cabeça, tais fatores não o impedia de movimentar com agilidade sua espada. A lâmina afiada de sua arma acabara de cortar a cabeça de mais um deles, quase tão rapidamente que seus ouvidos mal conseguiram apreciar o som de agonia e o do corte da carne repugnante daquele ser, que a poucos momentos atrás tinha os olhos que transbordavam vitalidade, e agora havia se perdido junto com os outros corpos de seres de sua mesma raça. Agora, sua espada estava manchada pelo sangue de seres impuros e encharcada da secreção rubra dos mesmos. Isso o enchia de adrenalina e até um pouco de alívio, pois as coisas que matava mereciam tal punimento, ou mesmo coisa pior.

Um deles se chocou contra si, - fazendo o estrondo de um trovão, quase o derrubando no processo - e mordeu o braço em que segurava a arma, fazendo com que aquele que portava a espada, urrase de dor. Os dentes pontiagudos penetravam cada vez mais a carne, fazendo com que filetes de sangue escorresem por seu braço, qualquer movimento brusco da criatura rasgaria seu braço por inteiro. Se segurava para não chacoalhar o membro que estava sendo mordido, pois sabia que se o fizesse, não o teria mais consigo. Para sua sorte, antes que a coisa fizessem um estrago maior, um de seus irmãos arrancou as asas da criatura, a obrigando-o a abrir a boca para gritar de dor, antes que caísse na imensidão das nuvens.

Com dificuldade, continuou matando e afastando mais e mais coisas como aquela que ele havia matado, e a que havia lhe ferido.

Com a dor o dominando, não percebera que alguém havia se aproximado cuidadosamente atrás de si, e quando se deu por conta, já era tarde mais. A coisa tinha olhos vermelho sangue e sorriso duchenne estampado no rosto e, sem hesitar, ela acertou-o com seu tridente banhado de sangue na cabeça do guerreiro que portava a espada. Fazendo o cair, cair, cair...."

—†—;;

O som da sola de seus sapatos se chocando contra o chão de piso vinho, ecoava por toda a igreja, apesar da noite lá fora estar repleta de trovões, raios e a chuva forte, que ao entrar em contato com o corpo, judiava da pele daquele que ousava andar naquele temporal, que parecia não ter fim.

Caminhando até o altar, o pastor tinha um sorriso no rosto. Cada domingo que passava, mais e mais pessoas vinham a igreja louvar a Deus, pedir perdão, implorar por proteção e vir aos velórios que haviam começado a acontecer muito frequentemente por aqueles tempos. Uma praga rodeava a vila, fazendo vítimas quase toda semana. As pessoas morriam tanto quanto as folhas que caiam no outono, e este era o motivo dos moradores comparecerem a todo culto.

Acreditavam que a praga era uma punição vinda do Pai da terra e dos céus, consequência dos atos sujos que os frequentadores da igreja cometiam. Não só eles, mas sim a todos da vila, todos tinham culpa e aqueles que negacem a salvação de Jesus Cristo, deveriam morrer e apodrecer nos lagos de fogo do inferno. Que Deus seja louvado!

O som de passos cessaram. O altar estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, a Bíblia estava posta aberta em cima da grande mesa, ao seu lado, um belo cálice dourado, onde bebiam o vinho - sangue do senhor e salvador Jesus Cristo - no culto de Santa ceia. No centro, atrás do livro sagrado, havia uma pequena cruz, que representava o lugar onde o filho de Deus padeceu sobre o poder de Pôncio Pilatos. Em baixo de todas essas coisas, havia um belo pano de linho roxo, estampado por um calice e o corpo de seu profeta.

Seus dedos tocaram a folha delicadamente, virando a página logo em seguida, apreciando mais uma vez o livro que traria a salvação para aquelas pobres e imundas almas, para sua alma.

—Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes, - os dedos pousavam sobre a Bíblia, o moreno se virou seriamente a outro homem, que se encostava em um banco da igreja - a casa do Senhor não é lugar para cometer tal ato como este.

O homem afastou lentamente o cigarro dos lábios, apenas para dar um leve sorriso debochado e,com isso, a fumaça ocasionada pela queima do fumo, dançou para fora da boca de lábios finos e rachados.

Aquele de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, antes de apaga-lo no cabo de sua pá.

—Você mudou muito, Tucker. - os olhos verde avelã do homem encaravam os olhos azul céu do pastor, a chuva cessara, agora havia apenas chuviscos fracos caindo do céu

—O Senhor me mudou. - agora estava totalmente direcionado a Christophe, os dedos já não encostavam mais nas páginas do livro sagrado.

—Que seja. - os dedos calejados do coveiro acariciavam o cabo da pá lentamente, então seus olhos correram para o vitral que ficava ao lado esquerdo da igreja, a luz da lua passava por ele, iluminando uma parte do altar e a imagem de um anjo que ficava próximo a vidraça, seus olhos encaravam o nada com compaixão. Talvez porque nada mereça tal sentimento - Nunca enterrei tantas pessoas com frequência em um ano como nesses últimos três meses.

Passou a mão rapidamente por seus cabelos desgrenhados e sujos, voltando logo em seguida a pegar em sua pá novamente. As olheiras em seus olhos denunciavam o cansasso do pobre homem, que matava a si mesmo um pouco mais a cada dia, toda vez que tal pensamento vinha a sua cabeça, lembrava que um dia ele seria como os cadáveres que enterrava. Inchado, roxo e morto.

—De fato, - a voz anasalada do pastor interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, fazendo o olhar para o mesmo - infelizmente muitos fiéis estão padecendo. - deceu os dois pequenos degraus que o levaram ao altar, sussurrou um "que Deus os tenha", fazendo sinal da cruz no processo. Os passos ecoavam novamente, ia em direção ao coveiro - Porém, creio que Deus deve ter um motivo para nos castigar de tal maneira.

Parou de acariciar o cabo da pá e olhou seriamente para o pastor, desacreditado das palavras que ele havia proferido tão levemente, como se realmente fosse verdade. Craig Tucker devolveu o olhar, seus olhos brilhavam com a luz que a lua emitia, fazendo-os parecer menos frios, mais piedosos, mais humanos.

—Você é impossível, Tucker. - sorriu levemente, hesitando - e não o fazendo - em passar a mão no belo rosto moreno e macio de Craig. O homem em sua frente pregava a salvação a todos, mesmo sendo um dos maiores pecados de Christophe - Tem suspeita de que mais alguém vai precisar de meus serviços?

—As execuções e outras mortes já não foram o bastante? - o de olhos verde avelã levantou uma sobrancelha, Tucker suspirou - Uma mulher de cabelos encaracolados veio até mim hoje após o culto. Suspeita que seu marido está a beira da morte.

—Bem, - Christophe desencostou do banco com desdém, caminhando poucos passos de onde estava logo em seguida, esperando que o pastor o acompanhasse, e o acompanhou - quando a encomenda estiver pronta é só me chamar.

Andavam lado a lado em direção a grande porta da igreja, parecendo que cada passo que davam duravam muito mais do que realmente se passava. Os olhos do coveiro pousaram discretamente no pastor, levaria a imagem do homem para o resto de sua noite, pois só assim conseguiria se distrair da sensação de estar sendo perseguido por aqueles a quem cavou a cova e enterrou a sete palmos do chão.

O molho de chaves fez um barulho estridente ao serem retiradas do bolso de Craig, as examinou e puxou aquela que abriria a porta, para - finalmente - que o coveiro pudesse ir a sua casa.

Enfiou a chave na fechadura e a girou, girou, girou. Um estralo foi ouvido, a porta estava aberta, Christophe podia ir embora.

O pastor olhou nos olhos verde avelã pela - que acreditava ser - última vez naquela noite, antes de abrir a porta, os lábios carnudos se separaram e a língua mexeu-se em sua boca para emitir um...

—Vá com Deus irmão, que Ele o proteja em seu caminho de volta para casa.

E então, a porta fora aberta.

A garoa entrou em contato com a pele de ambos dos homens, junto com o vento forte que parecia cortar suas bochechas com pequenas e pontiagudas lâminas.

—AgH! - o som emitido vira de um homem que desesperadamente se apoiava na carroça, parecia dialogar com o homem que guiava os cavalos naquela noite escura, fria e chuvosa. - Tenha piedade, senhor! Me ajude, não sei onde estou!

—Saia de perto da minha carroça, - com um dos pés, empurrou a cabeça do homem, fazendo-o cair no chão - sei que a única coisa que quer é me roubar! Mendigo imprestável!

Aquele que conduzia a carroça ainda cuspiu naquele que acabara de derrubar, se afastando rapidamente logo em seguida. A única coisa que deixou para trás foi o som dos galopes dos cavalos, que logo já nem podiam mais ser ouvidos pela distância que se encontrava.

—Que idiota. - rapidamente, Craig correu até o corpo do homem que fora derrubado e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, respiração curta, não dava para se saber se havia algum outro ferimento em seu corpo, - apenas a marca da bota em sua testa - pois estava coberto de lama. Se perguntava por quanto tempo aquele homem caminhara em baixo de toda aquela chuva, para chegar em frente a igreja e não receber ajuda. Grande hipocrisia do destino.

Craig posicionou suas mãos nas costas do desconhecido, fazendo menção de carrega-lo nos braços, porém, antes que conseguisse sequer erguer o tronco do outro do chão enlamassado, o homem ferido arregalou os olhos, no mesmo momento, a chuva começou a engrossar e um raio caiu nas proximidades, fazendo o pastor paralizar.

O desconhecido agarrou o terno de Tucker agressivamente e o encarou no fundo de seus olhos. Craig nunca havia visto olhos como aquele, não era a cor que o impressionava, mas havia algo diferente ali, algo que não podia explicar em palavras, talvez nem em sentimentos. Apenas sentia um desconforto crescer em seu peito e junto com ele, um pouco de alívio. Era completamente e totalmente uma sensação sem sentido, um sentimento sem fundamento algum. Por Deus, o que era aquilo que assolava seu coração?

O momento pareceu durar uma eternidade para o pastor, mas na verdade, poucos segundos depois, o homem havia caído novamente no chão.

O pastor continuou paralisado, apenas encarando o homem caído em sua frente. Ouviu passos - que emitiam um som molhado por conta da lama - se aproximando do corpo e do pastor. Craig levantou levemente a cabeça, vendo assim, a imagem do coveiro a sua frente, havia se esquecido que ele estava ali.

Christophe moveu a cabeça, sugerindo que Craig se afastasse do homem desacordado. O pastor se levantou lentamente e deu alguns passos para trás, percebendo só então o quanto a chuva havia engrossado.

Christophe se agachou ao lado do homem todo sujo de lama e passou as mãos por suas costas, o levantando logo em seguida. Os braços do homem de olhos azul esverdeado estavam rodeados no pescoço do coveiro e sua cabeça pousava nos ombros do mesmo, já as mãos de Christophe se posicionavam em suas coxas, para garantir que aquele aquele com expressão serena em seu colo não caísse.

Craig continuou imóvel, encarando os seus sapatos sujos de lama e segurando onde o desconhecido havia amassado com suas mão, contiuava a sentir algo pesando em seu peito. Não conseguia esquecer o que sentiu quando o homem olhou em seus olhos e agarrou seu terno, simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Mas - que Deus me perdoe - o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Um assobio o tirou daquele transe, fazendo com que Tucker olhasse rapidamente em direção de onde havia sido emitido o som, se deparando com o coveiro a alguns passos dele, encarou os olhos verde avelã do homem, que pela segunda vez naquela noite, sugeria que Tucker o seguisse. Assim que o pastor começou a andar na direção de Christophe, - com as solas do sapato grudando no solo a cada passo, por conta da chuva - o homem que carregava o desconhecido sorriu de canto em direção ao pastor.

—Qual é o problema? - assim que colocaram os pés na igreja, o pastor retirou novamente o molho de chaves do bolso, mas dessa vez, apenas colocando a chave na tranca - Preciso que leve-o até os meus aposentos. Cuidarei deste homem até que melhore.

—Claro, claro. Mas, não esqueça que - Christophe se aproximou o máximo que pode da orelha do pastor, rindo levemente quando chegou perto o necessário para dizer em um sussuro o que queria, fazendo o pastor se arrepiar por completo. Craig amaldiçoou o coveiro com todas as suas forças - você me deve essa, pastor Craig.

—†—;;

Pastor Craig folheava a Bíblia com delicadesa, - temia estragar alguma página - tentando encontrar um versículo que mostrasse aos seguidores de Deus de sua paróquia que, de fato, frequentar a igreja lhe trariam a salvação e a peste iria deixar de perturbalos logo, pois frequentando a igreja, Deus os perdoaria e não os castigaria mais.

A chama dentro do lampião dançava lindamente, projetando sua luz alaranjada nas folhas da Bíblia, pois a luz da lua agora já não era mais tão clara, obrigando Tucker a usar o objeto constituído por vidro e ferro, que emitia claridade sem perigo de queimar algo ou ferir alguém.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e suspirou em frustração, fechando o livro sagrado logo em seguida. Se preocuparia com as passagens bíblicas no dia seguinte.

Pegou na haste de ferro de sua lamparina, a retirando da mesa no processo e iluminando todos os cantos de seu pequeno quarto.

Não havia tinta alguma nas paredes, podia até mesmo contar as pedras em formato retangular que foram importantes para sua construção. Era igual Deus com os humanos, se não estivesse ali, a coisa nem ao menos existiria. Louvado seja!

Os únicos objetos que se encontravam naquele pequeno quarto era — a mesa onde estudava a Bíblia e decidia que passagens bíblicas seriam lidas no culto, uma estante de livros ao lado do móvel onde praticava seus estudos, um criado mudo e ao lado deste, sua cama, onde agora o homem desconhecido repousava.

Com a lamparina em mãos, andou lentamente até sua cama, colocando o lampião sobre o criado mudo, pegando a cadeira logo em seguida e a posicionando em frente ao seu criado mudo.

Christophe o havia ajudado a levar o sujeito até seu quarto - não fora fácil, pois seu quarto ficava na torre da igreja - e a banhar o homem, para que pudessem colocalo sobre a cama. O coveiro lavou o peito e a parte da frente do corpo, enquanto Craig se restringiu a apenas lavar os cabelos e costas do homem. Quando estava ensaboando as costas do desconhecido, percebeu que na região onde se encontra o osso escapula havia duas grandes e grossas cicatrizes, se perguntava o que o homem havia feito para aquelas cicatrizes estivessem ali. Os seus cabelos eram dourados como trigo iluminado pelo sol da manhã, a pele branca como um pedaço de algodão, - e macia como um - o homem tinha alta estatura e chegava a ser maior que Craig, apesar que isto não era difícil.

Tucker retirou o pano que combria a testa do loiro, e também a que cobria seu peito, pois o indivíduo apresentava sintomas de febre e alguns calafrios, além do seu olho esquerdo se contrair constantemente.

Tocou a testa molhada do sujeito, - por conta do pano com álcool e água fria - estava morna, não estava tão quente como antes. Seus dedos deslizaram lentamente a caminho dos fios dourados, acariciando cuidadosamente os cabelos daquele que estava em sua cama. Apesar de todo sujeira que havia ali antes, os cabelos do loiro eram macios e gostosos de tocar.

A verdade de Craig Tucker fazer tudo isso, não era porque sentia a necessidade de acariciar os belos cabelos daquele homem, - bem, era um dos motivos - mas sim porque não queria tocar no peito - por parte exposto - do loiro deitado em sua cama, por temer cair na tentação de acaricialo, na forma inapropriada e pecadora da palavra. Porém, ainda assim se preocupava com o bem estar dele, pois acreditava que poderia torna-lo um homem de Deus e ajuda-lo a voltar para casa. Então, decidiu faze-lo.

Seus dedos foram deixando os fios dourados para trás, traçando um caminho pelas bochechas macias e rosadas, conseguindo sentir o calor da respiração quando passou perto do nariz, suas digitais puderam sentir a carne de seu pescoço e após tudo isso, finalmente tocou o peito do loiro.

Assim como a testa, estava humido, como uma parte da blusa que usava. Obviamente, usava roupas de Craig no momento, pois as suas estavam imundas e só seriam lavadas pela manhã. Rezaria para que o sol aparecesse.

Seu peito subia, descia, subia, descia...e Craig não só via como sentia tais contrações respiratórias. O peito dele era bom de tocar também. Seus dedos escorregavam de um lado para o outro, dizia a si mesmo que era consequência das pequenas gotas de água permaneciam ali, pois a água é escorregadia, é. molhada. Sim, era a água que fazia seus dedos deslizarem, que fazia ele tocar em cada parte do peito - por parte - exposto. Se perguntou se as coxas do loiro eram assim também, apenas uma pergunta a si mesmo e que talvez morreria com essa dúvida.

Estava tão concentrado em não fazer seus dedos deslizarem sobre o peito alheio, que nem ao menos percebeu que a respiração acelerou e que o homem contraia o rosto, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Então, em um movimento rápido, o homem loiro jogou seu tronco para frente, fazendo com que Tucker se assustasse e tirasse a mão do peito do sujeito.

A chama da lamparina parou de dançar por um momento, como se parasse para prestar atenção. A respiração do loiro era acelerada e o olhar estava pregado em suas próprias mãos, Tucker via as costas do homem subindo, descendo, subindo. Os movimentos se repetiam, era um ciclo que apenas se encerrava com a morte.

Lentamente, o sujeito direcionou sua cabeça na direção de Craig, que sentiu pequenas borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

Os olhos verdes azulados o analisava da cabeça aos pés, talvez tentando encontrar alguma semelhança com alguém que tenha visto antes, tentando reconhece lo. As orbes curiosas deixaram de observar Craig, agora percorriam pelo quarto, por cada móvel, por cada tijolo de pedra.

—Onde eu, ugh! - agora o homem encarava Craig, ou pelo menos tentava, seu olho esquerdo trimilicava sem parar - Onde eu estou...?

—Estamos na igreja, - a chama da lamparina deixava os cabelos do loiro ainda mais bonitos, não havia reparado nisso antes - na casa de Deus.

O homem na cama o olhou surpreso, uma de suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas. Seu olho parou de trimilicar por alguns segundos.

—O que?!? - passou as mãos pelos cabelos, seu olho lembrava um relógio cuco. Quase podia ouvir um tic, tac - Que faço na igreja numa hora dessas? Isso nem ao menos se parece com uma!

—Este é o meu aposento,- se sentou na cadeira em frente ao criado mudo, o sujeito acompanhou com os olhos - sou Craig Tucker, pastor deste templo.

O loiro murmurou um "oh" em compreensão e logo em seguida um "agh". Aquele de olho trimilicante encarava o lampião, como se tentasse processar as informações, tentando se lembrar o que acontecera para estar naquele lugar.

O pastor pigarreou, chamando a atenção do homem loiro em sua frente. O de cabelos cor de trigo tinha um olhar profundo, quase hipnotizante.

—Então, qual o seu nome?

—Meu...nome? - o sujeito pendeu a cabeça para o lado, o olhar pensante encarava o teto, seu olho continuava fazendo tic, tac, tic

—Não lembra seu nome? - hesitou, mas fez não com a cabeça - Entendo.

Tucker suspirou, fechou os olhos. Estava cansado, precisa dormir. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, conseguia sentir os olhos do sujeito o encarando atentamente, esperando por algum movimento, talvez um toque. Abriu os olhos, estava pensando de mais.

—Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa? - agora encarava seus olhos, por Deus, como era bonito - De como conseguiu chegar até o pátio da igreja?

O loiro se sentou na cama, sua postura em direção ao pastor. Os olhos que antes encaravam o de Tucker, agora se prendiam nas chamas da lamparina, como se precisasse fazer aquilo para poder começar a falar.

—†—;;

"A chuva forte caía sobre seu corpo, fazendo o sentir desconfortavel a cada gota, - até mesmo parecia que as nuvens queriam castiga-lo por algo que havia feito, com suas doloridas gotas de água - enquanto andava em busca de um lar, alguém que pudesse ajuda-lo. A aproximadamente uma hora, - ou talvez duas, não era bom com horários - havia recobrado a consciência. Havia acordado ao lado de uma fileira de árvores, sentia suas costas arderem, como se alguém houvesse o queimado naquela região ou cortado cada pedacinho dela. Seu corpo inteiro doía, se sentia tonto. Queria ir pra casa. Ele ao menos tinha uma?

Suas pernas praticamente se arrastavam pelo chão, doíam de mais, achava que até mais do que quando havia acordado. Já havia pedido ajuda as carroças que passavam pela estrada, mas elas não paravam para ouvir suas suplicas. Nenhuma delas.

Agradecia aos céus por pelo menos a chuva forte ter parado, agora mal conseguia sentir o a garoa em sua pele, apesar do vento cortante, não havia mais chuva. Louvado seja!

Ao longe acreditou avistar uma carroça, que se locomovia lentamente, quase parando, como se o tivesse visto e queria ajuda-lo. Sentiu uma pontada de esperança.

Tirou forças de onde não tinha e correu, correu o mais rápido que pode, para que pudesse alcançar a carroça e de fato, a alcançou. Se jogou contra ela, fazendo com que aquele que a conduzia parasse bruscamente.

—AgH! - o homem da carroça o olhou assustado, pelo menos o homem tinha uma carroça, já ele não tinha nada - Tenha piedade, senhor! Me ajude, não sei onde estou!

A última coisa que se lembrava de ter visto era da bota se chocando contra a sua testa, o fazendo cair no chão."

—†—;;

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Thomas havia sido encontrado no pátio da igreja, duas semanas em que morava com o pastor Craig Tucker no solo sagrado.

Ah, sim! O homem alto e loiro lembrara de seu nome, após uma noite turbulenta cheia de pesadelos, assim como os trimiliques em seu olho, os pesadelos eram frequentes.

Craig nunca havia visto alguém se adaptar tão bem a um novo lugar, talvez o fato do loiro não se lembrar de nada ajudasse o a se adaptar tão bem.

Craig odiava admitir que após Thomas aparecer em sua vida, tudo pareceu melhorar, se sentia mais feliz, mais vivo. Não se lembrara qual fora a última vez que se sentiu assim, talvez em um passado distante, onde seus dentes ainda eram de leite e brincava até cansar. Tucker até mesmo se pega sorrindo bobo de vez em quando, independente da coisa que Thomas estava fazendo, seja se ajoelhar para rezar, ler algum versículo da Bíblia - pelo menos tentava, gaguejava de mais, fazendo a leitura ser difícil de entender - ou simplesmente dar um sorriso. Deus do céu, aquele homem era simplesmente perfeito, não parecia pertencer aquele lugar, ele era bom de mais para ser um humano, parecia até mesmo um anjo.

—Amém? - todos os fiéis repetiram tal palavra em coro, o culto daquela manhã de domingo havia acabado - Caso queiram falar comigo, estarei vos esperando na saída.

O pastor desceu os dois pequenos degraus que antes o levaram ao altar, os homens e mulheres que se encontravam na igreja cantavam aleluia, até o pastor se posicionar na porta. Podiam ir embora. Estavam salvos por mais uma semana. Louvado seja!

Todos se levantaram e se encaminharam para a saída, se esbarrando um no outro pelo fato de estarem apressados. Xingavam o pastor no pensamento, "por que essa porra de culto demorou tanto?" era o que pensavam.

Craig não se importava com o pandemônio que faziam para sair da igreja, estava mais ocupado observando Thomas.

O loiro estava a frente do olhar do anjo de cerâmica, os raios do sol daquela manhã o iluminavam por completo, fazendo com que a cor do seu cabelo ficasse ainda mais bonita e seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes, percebeu que suas orbes ficavam mais verdes que azuis quando o dia era ensolarado. O homem acariciava as pernas do anjo de cerâmica, dizia que aquela estátua parecia querer dizer quem ele realmente era, de onde veio. Quando disse isso a Tucker pela primeira vez, o moreno apenas riu e disse que aquilo o ajudaria, afinal estava na casa de Deus.

—Pastor! - a mulher de cabelos castanhos encaracolados vinha ao encontro de Craig, ele já sabia o que ela diria, ela vestia preto dos pés a cabeça - Preciso conversar com o senhor.

Craig tirou os olhos de Thomas e direcionou o olhar a mulher, era quase de seu tamanho, uns 2 centímetros mais baixa talvez.

—O meu marido, - pareceu prender a respiração, suas orbes marejados desviou o olhar do pastor, não queria que ele a visse chorar - ele...se foi. Phillip se foi.

—Meus pêsames. - ela mexeu a cabeça em concordância, enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas com as mangas do vestido - Precisa que eu vá falar com o coveiro?

—Sim, eu simplesmente não conseguiria fazer isso. - deixou um soluço escapar, tentou se recompor - Posso le passar as medidas, temos dinheiro o bastante para pagar por um bom caixão e um bom lugar no cemitério. Só preciso que o senhor fale com o coveiro, eu te imploro!

—Não se preocupe, farei isso para ti. - olhou para Thomas novamente, ele finalmente poderia ver a cidadade. Sim, iria com Craig - Não chores mais, lembre que Phillip foi um bom homem e que Deus logo o terá com Ele.

A mulher pareceu mais reconfortada, murmurou um obrigada ao pastor e começou a falar o necessário, tudo detalhadamente, não queria que o caixão viesse menor que o morto.

—†—;;

As ruas estavam agitadas, pessoas corriam de lá para cá, se esbarrando com as outras e se apertando quando passavam por lugares estreitos. Gritavam xingamentos, os preços de seus produtos, por seus filhos ou até mesmo sem um motivo aparente. Estavam na cidade, domingo era movimentado por lá, nenhum deles queria perder o show.

A mão de Tucker estava segurando firmemente a de Thomas, seus passos eram rápidos andando entre a multidão, evitando se esbarrar nas pessoas e ignorando os pedidos por esmolas dos mendigos, não tinham tempo para isso, Craig precisava falar com Christophe.

—AgH! - alguém se chocou contra Thomas, amaldiçoandoo no processo, Craig segurou mais firme em sua mão - Onde estamos indo, CraAig?

O loiro falar o nome do pastor era como música para seus ouvidos, entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Thomas, fazendo ele ficar mais próximo de si.

—Vou falar com Christophe, - os dedos de Thomas eram tão gelados e sua mão tão macia...Se concentre Tucker - o coveiro. Um homem morreu, preciso conseguir um caixão.

O mais altos emitiu um "entendo", dando um sorriso meigo logo em seguida. Por Deus, quem é você Thomas? Como pode ser tão...perfeito?

O fluxo de pessoas diminuiu, todas estavam amontoadas ao redor de um base de madeira, onde podia se ver três homens em cima de banquinhos. Haviam chegado.

Craig soltou a mão de Thomas em frente a uma casa, a moradia do coveiro. Estava o longe o bastante daquelas pessoas, mas ainda conseguia ver o que estava pra acontecer.

—Escute, Thomas. - o pastor fixou o olhar nos olhos de Thomas, fazendo o arrepiar - Você não pode entrar lá, apenas eu, que irei negociar com o coveiro, terá de ficar aqui fora.

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça, quando seu olho ia parar de trimilicar tanto?

—Prometo que não demoro, - Craig se permitiu deixar seus lábios encostarem na testa de Thomas, se sentiu realizado - é coisa rápida. Não saía daqui em nenhuma circunstância, se precisar de mim, só abra a porta. Não vou tranca-la.

O pastor deu um sorriso antes de ser engolido pela porta, antes de deixar Thomas sozinho.

—Senhoras e senhores! - a fala animada do homem em cima da base de madeira chamou a atenção de Thomas - Hoje, nós iremos fazer um favor a Deus novamente, iremos acabar com estes hereges, que ousaram infringir nossas leis! As leis de nossa morada, também são as leis de Deus! Louvado seja!

Todos que rodevam a base de madeira gritaram as últimas palavras do homem em coro.

—Mas antes, vou deixar que olhem na cara desses imprestáveis! - ele apontou seu dedo para os homens em cima dos banquinhos, Thomas percebeu que havia uma corda em volta de seus pescoços - Veja o quão repugnantes, nojentos, HORRENDOS eles são! O inferno chega a ser um bom lugar para eles.

As pessoas ao redor zombavam, cuspiam e jogavam pedras nas pobres pessoas. Thomas mão entendia, afinal, o que tinham feito de errado?

O apresentador se aproximou do primeiro homem. Ele tinha cabelos loiros desgrenhados, era magro como um cabo de vassoura, tinha marcas de sujeira e ematomas por todo o corpo, seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino, ele tinha belos olhos.

—Olhem para este homem! Ele ousou roubar um pão, sendo injusto com quem poderia compra-lo! Tirou a comida de uma pessoa de bem, para poder saciar sua fome de porco!

As pessoas gritavam xingamentos ao magro homem loiro, o ofendendo de todas as coisas mais terríveis. Thomas franziu o cenho, o homem estava magro, com certeza não tinha condições de comprar o pão, devia estar dias sem comer, ele apenas queria viver!

—E olhem só para este... - as palavras e o olhar do apresentador era de puro nojo. Se refiria a um homem negro, o olhar dele estava nos próprios pés - este preto! Ele ousou dirigir a palavra a uma nobre dama, se não o tivessem visto fazendo tal atrocidade, quem garante o que teria acontecido a pobre moça?

O público vaiava, o apresentador até mesmo cuspiu na cara do homem negro. Thomas não conseguia entender, ele também não tinha feito nada de errado.

—E por último e com certeza, o mais nojento e grotesco de todos. - um homem ruivo, um de seus olhos estava roxo, assim como os hematomas que podiam ser vistos em sua perna. Tinha olhos verdes, podia ver ódio transbordando deles, enquanto encarava um sujeito rechonxudo na plateia, ele não encarava o homem que estava lá na frente - Ele ousou...Deus me perdoe por tais palavras, ousou invocar um demônio! Fazendo com que ele possuísse o corpo de um pobre fiel, para que pudesse satisfazer seu apetite sexual, com outro homem meus senhores! Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se ele aceitasse a salvação de Jesus Cristo - a multidão gritou um "nosso senhor e salvador" - e deixasse de lado a sua religião demoníaca!

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis foi levado pelos guardas após o apresentador terminar seu discurso, ele se debatia e dizia que Kyle - aparentemente era o nome do ruivo - não era culpado e que tudo aquilo não passava de mentiras. Gritava por seu nome, por mais que já estivesse perdendo a voz, seus olhos azuis eram tristes e rios de lágrimas saiam deles. Thomas queria ajuda-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, estava paralisado por todo aquele show de horrores que acontecia em sua frente.

O apresentador caminhou para onde havia começado, enquanto rezava o Pai nosso junto com toda a multidão. Enquanto eles oravam, três homens encapuzados se posicionaram atrás dos homens, o de olhos azuis entrou em desespero, os lagos cristalinos de seus olhos começaram a transbordar enquanto gritava por misericórdia.

—Amém! - eles repetiram em coro novamente - Que Lucifer tenha piedade de suas almas.

Então, os homens encapuzados chutaram os bancos.

O homem negro e Kyle - gostava desse nome, se conseguisse repetiria para si mesmo várias vezes - morreram após os bancos serem chutados, uma morte rápida, seus pescoços quebraram com o impacto. Porém, o de olhos azuis não teve um morte rápida. Suas pernas magras se debatiam no ar, suas mãos tentavam arrancar a corda do pescoço a todo custo, sem sucesso, a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer com que suas mãos sangrassem. O homem gritava em desespero, pedindo por ajuda, se esgoelando enquanto pedia perdão. Os tiques no olho de Thomas aumentaram e ele levou as mãos até os cabelos, implorando para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Demorou até que as mãos do homem de olhos cristalinos pendessem ao lado de seu corpo e que sua voz se esvaisse. Finalmente havia acabado. Thomas tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sentia o desespero crescer dentro de si, se sentia sufocado, queria sair dali.

—Muito bem senhores, - a voz inconfundível voltou, Thomas queria que ele calasse a boca - é isso que acontece quando você é infiel a Deus, a cidade. Tomem cuidado, pois o próximo...- o apresentador fixou seu olhar em Thomas, fazendo com que ele tremesse por inteiro. Podia jurar que seus olhos ficaram vermelhor por alguns segundos, dando lugar a um sorriso que fazia o loiro querer sair correndo - pode ser você.

Agora não só os olhos do apresentador, mas sim a de todo o seu público estavam em Thomas. Parecia que o olhar deles o dilaveravam, esperavam que ele fosse o próximo a ter a corda em volta do pescoço, a ver seu corpo pender sem vida.

Se virou em direção a porta e bateu nela com toda a sua força, talvez até com mais força do que o necessário, abrindoa logo em seguida.

Foi recebido pelos olhares de surpresa de Craig e do coveiro, o rosto de ambos estavam bem próximos. Ao contrário do que imaginava, os olhos de Tucker expressavam alívio.

—UgH! Nós já podemos ir para casa, Craig?

—†—;;

O pastor já começara a acender as lamparinas que estavam presas as paredes da igreja. Uma por uma era concedida com a chama dançante e vermelha, fazendo a igreja ser iluminada por vários tons de laranja. Thomas o esperava no que fora o seu aposento, agora era deles. Na verdade, Craig achava o comportamento do parceiro estranho, o loiro sempre gostava de acompanhalo nas tarefas da igreja, independente de qual fosse.

Acedeu o seu próprio lampião, ficou de frente ao altar e fez o sinal da cruz. Ainda não havia escurecido, - especulava que eram umas sete horas da noite - mas já conseguia ver a lua no céu, seria uma das brilhantes.

Pegou sua lamparina e rumou até a porta que levaria as escadas, estava aberta. Abriu a e logo em seguida já começou a subir as escadas, o som que elas faziam eram sombrios, um barulho solitário. De onde tirou essas coisas?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não havia percebido que já chegara a porta que levaria ao seu quarto. Estava aberta, lá dentro, Thomas andava de um lado para o outro.

—Jesus, finalmente você chegou! - gesticulava em sua direção, Craig pôs a lamparina em cima do criado mudo.

—Qual o problema?

—O problema? Você viu que pessoas foram, UGh, enforcadas hoje?

O pastor levantou uma sobrancelha e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos escuros.

—Isso sempre acontece, Thomas. - se sentou na cama, fazendo menção com as mãos que Thomas devia sentar ali, porém o loiro só cruzou os braços e o olhou com cara feia - Se estavam lá é porque mereceram.

Os olhos azul esverdeados o encararam com desprezo, Deus ele não tinha dito aquilo. Thomas gargalhou, mas era de desgosto.

—Por Deus, você não disse isso.

—Disse e posso repetir se não escutou direito. - Tucker se levantou, encarando Thomas de volta - Se eles não tivessem feito nada de errado não estariam ali e...

—Cala a boca, Craig! As acusações eram ridículas, enforcaram um homem por ele ter roubada pão, Craig! Ele precisava comer ou ia morrer de fome! Você não vê isso? As pessoas tem morrido injustamente, tanto com a maldita praga quanto com essas execuções ridículas!

—Quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa sobre nossas regras, Thomas? - Tucker apontou o dedo para Thomas, fazendoo recuar - Você chegou aqui a duas semanas e não faz a menor ideia de quem é. Duvido que onde morava antes era diferente.

—Era diferente porque matavamos coisas que realmente faziam o mal, já essas pessoas, só estavam sendo gentis, roubando para comer ou tentando achar alguém para amar!

—Como sabe que as pessoas que matavam eram más?

—Hm, porque...- o olho de Thomas trimilicava, estava nervoso - porque eram literalmente demônios, ok? Eu sou um anjo, Craig!

O pastor riu desacreditado.

—Está ficando louco.

—É verdade, AgH, Craig! Eu tenho sonhado com isso desde que vim parar aqui, mas nunca dei bola de verdade, mas após as execuções, eu vi aqueles olhos vermelhos e tive certeza que era verdade! Aquela criatura havia tentado me matar!

Craig derrubou Thomas na cama e correu até a escrivaninha, pegando a chave da porta fo quarto logo em seguida. Colocou os pés para trás da porta, enfiou a chave na tranca e a girou, até estralar. Thomas batia na porta, gritando pelo nome de Craig, dizia que devia acreditar nele, que o que disse era verdade. Não estava louco!

Craig repousou a testa na porta, seu coração acelerado. Thomas estava louco, talvez a praga tenha o pegado.

—Sinto muito, Thomas. - desencostou a testa da porta, as pancadas nela haviam cessado, mas ele continuava a dizer as mesmas palavras - Terá de ficar ai por um tempo.

A única coisa que acompanhava Tucker agora eram os sons de seus passos ecoando pela escadaria, teria de estudar a Bíblia sozinho esta noite.

—†—;;

As batidas já não podiam mais ser escutadas, apenas o som das páginas sagradas virando, cada vez que Craig terminava de ler elas. Se sentia só, se arrependia de ter gritado com Thomas, de telo trancado no quarto. Mas foi necessário, dizia para si mesmo, se não fosse, não o teria trancado. Porém, tais pensamentos não o faziam se sentir menos só. Queria que Thomas estivesse ali, queria passar as mãos em seus cabelos e sentir o quão sedosos eram, queriam sentir a pele dele grudada na sua. Desejos inalcançáveis. Virou outra página.

Apoiou a cabeça em sua mão esquerda, observando o brilho da lua que era projetado para dentro da igreja. Já havia se passado tanto tempo assim?

Suspirou e marcou a página onde parara. Estava cansado, queria ir para cama. Lembrou que não teria coragem o bastante para subir lá em cima e olhar nos olhos de Thomas, abriu a Bíblia novamente, mas não a leu. Apenas encarava as páginas douradas, era um livro sagrado antigo, mas ele tinha uma história? Ou ficou desde a data de sua fabricação até os dias de hoje na igreja, sendo foleado por pessoas que acreditavam não serem pecadoras, que faziam outras pessoas acreditarem que eram puras o bastante para livrar os fiéis de seus pecados? Mais uma página foi virada.

Sem que percebesse, sua respiração ficou pesada. Olhou em direção as escadas, na esperança de Thomas estar ali, o encarando em silêncio. Ele não estava ali, mas ainda assim, Craig sentia que estava sendo observado. Seu estômago virou, alguma coisa estava errada.

Se levantou do banco da igreja onde estava sentado e se direcionou até o centro da igreja, suas mãos tremiam. Se perguntava do que sentia tanto medo.

Sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se erriçarem, fazendo sua cabeça se direcionar lentamente para o lado. No vitral, Tucker viu dois olhos vermelho sangue brilhando contra o vitral, fazendo seu corpo paralizar por completo.

E então, o vitral fora quebrado, jogando os pequenos e coloridos cacos se espalharem pelo chão da igreja. Sobre eles, um ser demoníaco se encontrava. Suas pernas eram como as de cabra, porém o tronco era como o de um ser humano. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e brilhavam na escuridão e o sorriso de dentes pontiagudos ensanguentados não deixavam dúvidas, Craig seria morto.

Quando o vidro fora quebrado, o pastor caiu de costas no chão e ficou paralizado até o monstro sorrir, depois disso fazia de tudo para se afastar, mesmo que deitado de costas. Tucker sentia o desespero fluir por suas veias, não queria morrer, não podia morrer.

Os passos dos cascos duros de cabra ecoaram pela igreja, se direcionava ao pastor.

—Ora, ora. Veja o que temos aqui, - o sorriso aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo os olhos da criatura quase se fecharem - o grande pastor Craig Tucker!

A criatura sentou em seu colo e posicionou sua mão de unhas pontiagudas em baixo do queixo de Craig, que fazia não com a cabeça sem parar, estava em pânico. Sua mão saiu de seu queixo e se juntou a outra no pescoço de Tucker, acariciando a região com as unhas.

—Por favor, - os olhos de Tucker estavam marejados, sua respiração pesada, por Deus estava com tanto medo - por favor, não me mate!

—Oh, - os lábios do demônio se contrariam, formando um biquinho, suas mãos deixaram os pescoços do moreno e se posicionaram em seus ombros - mas não é você que diz, "se algo está acontecendo com alguém, é porque essa pessoa merece."

As mãos do demônio voltaram grosseiramente ao pescoço do pastor, apertando o com todas as suas forças, fazendo o sorriso da criatura voltar a estampar seu rosto.

As mãos de Craig seguravam a do demônio, tentando fazer com que ele paracesse de sufoca-lo. Agora as lágrimas já transbordavam pelo rosto do pastor, rezava internamente, se Deus existia iria ajuda-lo, ele tinha que ajudar Craig.

—Oh, Craig! Não tenha medo. Logo você estará comigo, vai pertencer a mim novamente. Desista, Craig. Você vai morrer. - a criatura gargalhou, afrouxando as mãos no processo - Não importa o que aconteça ou quando aconteça, eu serei sua maior maldição Tucker.

As mãos voltaram a apertar o pescoço de Craig, podia até sentir as unhas arranharem a sua pele. Seus olhos começaram a se virar para cima, sua respiração começou a ficar fraca. Estava desistindo, aceitando o seu destino.

De repente, um som insurdecedor dominou a igreja, ecoando por cada canto do solo sagrado, trazendo certo desconforto para Craig. Iria morrer estrangulado e surdo, que ótimo.

Porém, Tucker não imaginava que o som afetaria tanto a criatura, que poucos segundos após o som começar, o demônio soltou seu pescoço e pôs a mão em seus próprios cabelos e começou a gritar desesperadamente. De seus olhos e boca, escorria um líquido negro e pastoso, porém isso não fazia com que o demônio loiro paracesse de gritar.

Se levantou do colo de Craig e se afastou lentamente de si, os cascos batiam grosseiramente no chão, fazendo alguns rachos no piso da igreja. A criatura de cabelos loiros arrancava seus fios capilares em desepero, como se tivesse esperança que o som fosse parar com isso, então sua cabeça simplesmente explodiu, fazendo com que seu cérebro, olhos, língua e sangue se espalhassem por todo piso da igreja, e o seu corpo ficasse ali, deitado no chão e sem vida.

Craig não sabia como havia conseguido arranjar forças para se sentar, mas lá estava ele, sentado no chão da igreja e encarando os órgãos espatifados no chão.

—Devo admitir, - Tucker direcionou seu olhar para onde acreditava ter escutado a voz, dando de cara com ninguém mais, nem menos que Thomas, no lugar de onde o anjo de cerâmica se encontrava- achei que seria mais fácil.

O loiro tinha belas e grandes asas, brilhava por inteiro, seu corpo já não era mais de carne, era de luz, de espírito. Não havia mentido, não estava louco, ele realmente era um anjo.

Craig se levantou, tentando evitar não cair, pois suas pernas tremiam muito, o desespero continuava a percorrer por suas veias. Se apoiou no banco a sua frente. Ouviu os passos de Thomas vindo até ele, por Deus, como queria abraça-lo e pedir perdão por tudo o que havia dito.

—Thomas, eu... - antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o loiro o rodeou com seus braços, o abraçando fortemente. Uma de suas mãos acariciava os fios escuros de Craig, Deus o amava tanto que seu coração doía.

—Está tudo bem, Craig. Eu te perdoo, não tinha como você saber. Por favor, pare de chorar.

—Não me deixe, Thomas. Eu preciso de ti, se não estiver aqui eu morro.

—Oh, Craig. Não posso, preciso continuar a lutar na guerra, caso contrário alguém pode acabar se machucando, como você se machucou.

—Não me importo, Thomas. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo, - o moreno apetou seus dedos na "pele" do loiro, como se isso fosse prendelo consigo - eu amo você, preciso de você aqui!

—É claro que não precisa, vai ficar tudo bem Craig.

Thomas soltou Craig, colocando suas mãos ao redor do rosto do moreno logo em seguida, seus dedos acariciavam o rosto ferido e trilhado por lágrimas.

—Por favor, Thomas...Não me deixei, estou com tanto medo.

—Não se preocupe, após a guerra acabar, voltarei para ti e te guardarei até os últimos dias de minha existência. É uma promessa.

O ser de luz encostou sua testa na de Craig e beijou seu nariz delicadamente, como se pudesse quebralo caso o tocasse muito bruscamente.

Permitiu apreciar os olhos azul cobalto do pastor pela última vez, ainda que estivessem vermelhos pelo tempo em que havia passado chorando, ainda assim, continuavam lindos. Queria tanto poder ficar com ele, mas suas vontades deveriam ser anuladas, precisava terminar o que havia começado, assim o mundo estaria mais seguro para Craig e também para as outras pessoas.

Tucker aproveitou a oportunidade em que Thomas estava distraído e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, sentindo a boca carnuda roçando contra a sua e a língua quente se entrelaçando com a sua.

Se permitiram cometer tal ato pecador, pois aquele tão esperado beijo os enchia com a esperança que aquela não seria a última vez que poderiam se tocar, se olhar, se amar.


End file.
